


Get Me High (And Shoot Me Down)

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: Bandom, Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting high, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, and bad pwp too, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan organizes weed and gets Austin to smoke it with him. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me High (And Shoot Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

> (damn, that title would make a great song title, too)
> 
> Weeeeelllll, this was a short drabble I wrote in school in answer to a prompt I received on my Tumblr: "can you maybe do a oneshot where alan and austin are cuddling/messing around/kissing in bed while smoking weed? i rlly love your writing" As you see, it's about drug use, so don't read it if you don't like it.
> 
> You might want to know that I've never so much as touched a joint and I have sworn to never ever do weed, so I have no experience with this. Be warned.
> 
> Yeah, disclaimer and stuff. The boys are not mine, but the story and the title are.

„Look what I got uuuuussssss!“ Alan sing-songed while shoving a small bag under Austin’s nose as soon as said man opened the door to the hotel room he was staying in tonight. Austin hadn’t anticipated what was coming and had to jerk back his head quickly to avoid a broken nose – Alan was quite a clumsy thing. Only when he wasn’t in danger of injury, he inspected the bag; only to raise his gaze to suspiciously eye Alan’s grinning face.

“You got us – weed.” Austin deadpanned, one eyebrow raised.

Instead of answering, Alan shouldered his way into the room – the ginger was smaller than Austin, but he’d still got some strength. Austin let out a complaining noise, but didn’t do anything else. It was Alan, after all.

“Yeah man, and it’s soooooo fucking gooooooooooood. Come on, don’t tell me you’re not up for it!”

Well, truth was Austin wasn’t too keen on getting high. He had smoked weed a few times before – especially when the band was newer and they were still fresh on the road. But he was far from doing so much as Phil and Alan did. He could work staying sober just fine. But it was Alan; quirky, hyperactive Alan with his bright grin and shining eyes. Austin could never ever deny his best friend, even if he tried. That’s why he sighed and closed the door again; this time he locked it for good, because he didn’t want anybody of the other people in the hotel coming to interrupt them.

This wouldn’t be the first time they smoked a johnny together. They were in the same band, friends even longer, and they’d been on the road together for what felt like an eternity; drugs, alcohol and parties were a part of the music business, that was no secret. So of course they’d gotten high together before. But it had never been just Alan and Austin and a blunt; they’d never done it alone. At least the rest of the band had been there as well. And Austin really wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be alone with Alan when he was high.

He always became cuddly and reckless when he got high, and he really didn’t trust himself around Alan when he wasn’t in full control of himself. Hell, he barely trusted himself around the younger when he was in full charge. But that was kind of obvious when you didn’t want your best friend to find out you were head over heels in love with him, wasn’t it?

“And how do you want to know it’s the good stuff?” Austin challenged Alan, who’d already draped himself all over the bed. “They could sell you moss and call it the good stuff – you don’t know anyone in this fucking city.”

The ginger only grinned up at Austin when the tattooed singer stepped closer to the bed, all the while fumbling in his jeans pocket. In the end, he proceeded to fish out a half-smoked blunt. “I tried it!” he exclaimed – and he sounded oddly proud of himself.

That explained a lot about Alan’s even more bouncy than usual behavior. Of course he would already be on the way of high. Austin could only shake his head – fondly, of course. He couldn’t be angry at the younger. “You’re hopeless, oh my god” Still, he sat down on the edge of the mattress. “Then let’s get this over with, shall we?”

Alan pouted at that and poked his socked toes at Austin’s side. “Don’t sound so uninterested. If you don’t want to, I can ask Aaron – at least he’s gonna appreciate it!” The thing was, Alan was a big child, especially when there were any drugs in his system (even cigarettes, sometimes), and if Austin wasn’t so in love with him, he would totally be super-annoyed with him.

“I never said I didn’t want you here!” Austin was quick to say, holding his hands out in a defensive gesture. “Let’s get high! I haven’t done anything for a while now.” He even managed to force a real-seeming cheery smile on his face. Maybe it wouldn’t be all too bad. At least he’d get to spend time with Alan – he should be glad about it, not upset.

Before Austin really settled on the bed, he made sure a window was open wide – to avoid the smoke alarm going off – and turned on some music – just put his ipod on shuffle, that would work out just fine. Only then he went over to the bed and folded his lean body over the mattress so he could comfortably lean up against the headboard.

“Come here” Alan, in the meantime, had lit the blunt again and now handed it over to Austin with a little smile. Austin inhaled the smoke deeply, held it for a while, and then let it out through his nose again, instantly starting to feel the impact.

It was a thing of mere fifteen minutes and Austin was high. He felt lightheaded and relaxed, and a lazy smile spread on his features as Alan lit their second joint. He watched the younger male, head lazily tilted to the side. He was gorgeous with his fair freckled skin, those bright brown eyes – now lidded from getting high – and that goddamn unruly orange hair that Austin would love to run his hand through.

Alan took a deep drag, and when he breathed out his eyes blinked through the smoke like two dark diamonds. “You know” Alan said. “I love getting high.” His words were slurred, and he sighed contently from the feeling he obviously had to be filled with.

“Yeah” Austin agreed easily, taking the joint once more. It was funny how the smoke didn’t even sting in his throat anymore, it just tingled when he breathed it out through his nose yet again. He was warm and content, and really nothing could change that anymore.

Alan reached over, and when he slumped against the headboard again, he sat up less than before. Their knees and hips were already bumping, and now their shoulders were pressed together as well. It was one of the reasons Austin felt so comfy – probably. “D’ya know what makes it even better?” Alan asked, smoke escaping his lips when he spoke.

“Shoot it” Austin chuckled slightly when he realized what he’d said. Alan cold shoot it on him anytime he wanted.

“Shotgunning” Alan sighed yearningly, staring off at the wall. Austin only hummed. The next drag he took was even deeper than those before; he was high, but not near high enough for this. Only thinking about shotgunning with Alan had his heart in his throat, thumping wildly.

“Have you ever shotgunned?” Alan wanted to know lazily. His voice was even deeper than usual, and it had a rough tone to it, too. Austin really liked the sound of it. Would he sound like that, too, when Austin had fucked him all night?

Austin didn’t know what made him shake his head. Of course he’d done it before: with his exes, with strangers, with friends. Even with two men. Maybe it was the way his head was fogged from the weed and the thoughts he was having about the man in his bed. So he felt himself declining, and then he watched the shock spread out over Alan’s face. The ginger got naïve whenever he got high.

“You need to know what it’s like! It’s like – really big! We have to change that. Come here right this fucking second, I need to show you what you missed” Alan exclaimed. Without waiting for consent, he sat up and threw his leg over Austin’s – effectively straddling the elder. Austin’s large hands automatically came to rest on Alan’s hips, right where there’s a strip of naked skin between his low-hanging sweatpants and his t-shirt. He could barely stop himself from running his thumbs over the smooth skin that stretches over his jutting out hipbones.

Alan toyed with the joint in his hands, and Austin watched the fingers fumble. The joint was almost done, Austin realized, and they didn’t have more stuff for a new one. Two drags were left, tops. So it would be over soon. Austin wondered whether he’d survive those last few drags or whether they’d be the death of him.

“Ok, here we go. You ready?” Alan asked. He didn’t wait for Austin’s answer, he never did. He just lifted the jonny to his lips and inhaled deeply. Then he surprised Austin by putting the stump on the ashtray on the bedside table before tangling both his hands in Austin’s almost-black hair. These hands pulled him in close, held him there – as if Alan was afraid Austin wouldn’t move on his own accord.

Austin did, though.

Their lips met already parted and only move together for the briefest of moments before Alan was exhaling, pushing the smoke into Austin’s mouth. Austin was eager to inhale it – and only when it was out of the way, he chased Alan’s mouth for more. There was no moment you could pinpoint when the lips pressed together for shotgunning changed into kissing, it was a fluid motion that made Austin’s head spin even more. Their mouths slid together openly; they didn’t hold back for even one second. Alan recklessly licked into Austin’s mouth and slid their tongues together. Austin met the moves easily and they battled for dominance before long. The elder dug his fingers into the younger’s hips, pulled him impossibly closer, and changed the angle of the kiss to deepen it even more. Alan answered with tugging on Austin’s hair, scratching over his scalp slightly. They kissed endlessly, eagerly, and there was no coherent thought left in Austin’s head – not from the weed, but from kissing the redhead he’s been crushing on for so long.

Austin’s fingers travelled up Alan’s back, scratching slightly over his naked skin. Alan let out a little whine at that, a high sound in the back of his neck, and his teeth dug into Austin’s bottom lip ever so slightly, tugging on it. When he released it, he instead ran his tongue over it, and Austin licked against it eagerly. Alan tasted like smoke and chewing gum, and like Alan. It was better than anything Austin had ever imagined, and he couldn’t get enough.

They lost count of how long they kissed. Eventually, they both lost their shirts, and Austin couldn’t deny he was hard as a rock in his pants. Alan was a genius when it came to neck kisses, and the ginger had left some bright hickeys in the places where he’d located Austin’s weak spots. Austin was just trying to get even with him, peppering love bites all over Alan’s neck and shoulders, trying to draw these delicious sounds from Alan. The ginger was squirming in his arms, rolling his hips ever so slightly, his spine arched and his head thrown back to offer his neck to the man holding him.

“Oh god Alan” Austin breathed when Alan squirmed extremely hard and brushed their bulges together ever so slightly. Austin took a firm hold of Alan’s hips then, unable to resist any longer, and pulled him down while he thrust up the best he could. Alan moaned, Austin answered with a growl, their hips moved again, and from then on, everything was lost. Their lips found the other’s in another bruising kiss, swallowing each other’s moans and pants. Their hips built a rhythm quickly, and they held it like it came natural to them. There was no holding back, because, how Austin realized, they both yearned the closeness, ached for the friction. Austin could feel Alan’s dick in his pants, just as hard as he was.

When Alan broke the kiss in the need of air, Austin lathed his mouth onto the slender neck again, and Alan moaned, fingers clawing at Austin’s tattooed shoulders. “Fuck Austin” His name sounded so good when it spilled from the ginger’s lips as a moan. “Shit I’m so close”

Austin sucked on Alan’s earlobe, gently dug his teeth in. “Come, then. Come for me, baby”

The thing was, Alan did. One, two, three more thrusts of their hips together, a drag of dull nails down the length of his spine, and the young guitarist came with a startled cry. He held onto Austin for dear life, but the other male didn’t even notice the pain – he’d never seen anything as beautifully fascinating as Alan when he was cumming, his hair a tangled mess, his face and chest flushed, hickeys blooming on his skin. That sight, it was all it took to have Austin coming, too, in his underwear and untouched like a school boy. The orgasm seemed to shake him to his bones, and he left a bite mark on Alan’s shoulder and bruises on his hips.

Time seemed to have lost its importance when they lay together afterwards. For a long while, the two of them just tried to regain their breath, never letting go of the other. Austin pressed featherlight kisses to the marks he’d left on Alan, and Alan ran his fingers through Austin’s dark hair softly.

He was the first to break the silence.

“Had I known that this was all I had to do to get you to do me, I would’ve done this an eternity ago” Alan admitted, another blush creeping up his neck onto his cheeks. Austin froze, lifted his head from the cook of Alan’s neck where he’d nestled it so comfortably, and looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” was all he could say, oh-so-intelligently.

Alan blushed harder, bit his swollen lip and looked down. “I was kind of in love with you ever since we met” he admitted finally, though he still didn’t meet Austin’s searching eyes.

Austin wasn’t sure if he wasn’t dreaming this – he was high as a kite after all. But then Alan looked up and smiled timidly, and Austin couldn’t help the big smile that spread out over his face. He couldn’t really believe his luck, and after this evening it would take him quite some time to wrap his head around the fact. “I’m kind of in love with you, too” he replied, and then added a “Dumbass” for good measure.

When they kissed after that confession, it was different than before. There was passion, still, but the kiss was softer, more loving – it basically seeped with emotions they had suppressed for too long.

So maybe, Austin thought when he pulled Alan close, hugged him tightly, this evening wasn’t the end of him, but the beginning after all.


End file.
